


I’m Trying to Fit it All Inside

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Nine Inch Nails - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Choking, Collars, Crying, Cuddling, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sexy toys, Slapping, Smut, Subspace, an actual date, blood mention, dildo, gagging, im going to hell for this, needy trent, smut with some feelings maybe?, trent in panties, vers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: I just like thinking of beefy 2019 Trent getting absolutely wrecked. So here’s this. It’s filthy and slightly violent so read at your own discretion.Title from The Collector by Nine Inch Nails.





	1. Doesn’t It Make You Feel Better?

James and Trent had been fooling around for a while, but ever since their first meeting James knew Trent was a sub. 

At first look, most people would think he’d be the one in charge- he’s muscular, angry, and generally controlling. With James, it’s different. Trent is in control of so much of his life, and feels so much pressure, he likes to just let go sometimes and get told what to do. With James’ deep voice and willingness to push Trent almost to his breaking point, it’s been a perfect match. 

After a particularly grueling month on the road, with everything possible going wrong, Trent calls up James the moment he has a night off and the house to himself.

“Need you, daddy.” Trent whines, not even bothering with a hello.

“Oh baby, I know you’ve been having a tough time, want me to come there?” 

“Yes please, need it.”

James is on his way within minutes, already imagining how he’s gonna make Trent come apart. He always gets a bit nervous before their meetings- he knows Trent wants him and will do whatever he’s told, but he’s still just a little star struck. He grew up listening to Nine Inch Nails and always had quite a crush on Trent. 

James is about half his age, but he and Trent met through friends and their relationship eventually evolved to where it is now- Trent having a bad day/week/month and James coming over to fuck his brains out so he forgets about it. It’s kind of like a dream come true.

James pulls up and knows he can’t predict what he’ll be met with; sometimes Trent is already naked and hard, sometimes they talk a little first and have a drink.

What he sees this time is new: Trent in black lace panties and matching collar, on his knees already. James almost gets dizzy from the blood rushing to his dick so fast.

“Holy shit, you look so pretty baby, get these just for me?” 

“Mmmm. Like them?” 

“You have no idea. You on your knees for a reason? Being a little presumptuous aren’t you?” James says, grabbing Trent by the jaw. When Trent doesn’t reply, James slaps him roughly, eliciting a high whine. 

“Sorry daddy, just really want your dick, I’m sorry.” Trent says, already under.

“You get my cock when I say you do, Trent. You know that. You’ll do exactly as I say or else you don’t get to come tonight. Do you want that?”

“No, no no wanna come so bad for you. I’ll be so good I promise.” Trent whines out, panicking a little at the thought of not coming. 

James grabs him by the collar and pulls him to his feet. Trent is a good 6 inches shorter than James, although much more muscular. James leans down just a bit to kiss him, making Trent stand on his tiptoes to reach him. They kiss deeply and James can feel Trent’s desperation. He grabs him by the throat and pushes him back.

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you. Use that dick and hole however I want. When I’m done there are gonna be so many marks on you, and you’re gonna have to explain them to your band mates. What are you gonna tell them, baby?”

“That I’m yours, all yours.” Trent chokes out as best he can with the hand around his throat.

“Good boy” James purrs out as he releases his grip. “Get on your bed on your back, now.” 

Trent wastes no time getting to his bed and awaits further instruction. He’s already forgotten about his shitty mood; calling James is always a good idea.

“So pretty all laid out for me. Your panties all wet yet? Getting uncomfy?” 

James’ low voice sends shivers up Trent’s spine. “Yeah so wet for you, wanna see?” 

“We’ll get to it honey. I’m gonna fuck your mouth first.” James says simply, unbuckling his belt. He pulls his pants off, no underwear as usual. He positions himself above Trent, his face close to Trent’s bulge but not touching it, and slides his dick into Trent’s mouth. He immediately starts fucking into him hard, making Trent gag and drool over it. 

“Keep that mouth open wide, whore. Don’t want you thinking about anything but my cock. Fucking take it.” James barks out, fucking Trent’s mouth as hard as he can. He can see Trent’s cock twitching beneath the panties, and has to close his eyes so he doesn’t just come right there. He’s only human. 

“Come right now for me. Now.” James says, and knows Trent doesn’t need to be touched to come when he’s like this. 

Trent comes hard in his panties, still gagging around James’ dick. He’s sobbing at this point, drool and tears streaming down his face. James keeps up his bruising pace, knowing that it’s what Trent needs right now. 

After a bit, he pulls out and positions himself over Trent’s face. Trent is a mess, precome, spit and tears all over his face. He’s still crying and coughing a bit. 

“Thank you for letting me come” Trent manages through his tears. 

“You’re taking it so good, I’m gonna come on your pretty face now ok? Open that mouth up again.” 

Trent opens up and James comes hard all over his face, holding him down by the throat. Trent laps it up, loving the taste and enjoying James’ eyes on him.

James gets up and gets some tissues to help clean Trent’s face up, but he knows Trent wants more. He’s greedy like that.

After he’s somewhat cleaned up, James lies down against the headboard.

“Bring your little hole up here, baby. Leave the panties on.”

Trent crawls up and positions his ass in front of James’ face, wiggling a bit for emphasis. James digs his thumbs into the soft flesh, surprised to see that these are crotchless panties, so he has full access already. 

“Good idea baby, know how much I love your hole?” James says, tracing a finger around it. James has seen a lot of asses in his relatively short life but Trent’s is by far his favorite. It’s full and muscular, with just the right amount of fat to sink his face into. His hole is always shaved smooth for James too, which is an added bonus. 

“Yeah, all yours.” Trent says, muffled by James’ balls in his mouth.

James can’t wait any longer and dives in with his tongue, savoring the taste of Trent’s insides. Trent responds with a low moan, struggling to keep still. James doesn’t give him much choice though, gripping his ass tightly to keep him open.

James loves this part, Trent on top of him and his face buried so far in his ass that it’s hard to breathe. All he can think of is Trent, making him feel amazing and come apart. Trent is keeping busy licking and nuzzling James’ balls, both of them already hard again. 

“Mmm tastes so good Trent, like Daddy’s tongue inside you?” James says between licks.

“Love your tongue so much, wanna be such a good boy for you.” 

“Then get that pussy around my dick, now.” 

Trent changes positions quickly, and gets ready to sink down onto James.

“Wait. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready. Keep your little ass in the air for me.” James says, grabbing his dick and tracing the tip around Trent’s hole.

Trent’s whining and moaning, writhing on top of James. He wants it so bad, but James knows he needs to be tortured a little bit.

“You want it so bad, don’t you slut? You’re so pretty in those panties. Love watching you struggle like this. You’re my slut, say it.”

“I’m your slut. All yours. Want it so bad, please.”

“No Trent, you don’t get to decide what happens. Don’t you know that by now? I do what I want with you, no argument.” James pushes Trent back on the bed, and tells him to get on his hands and knees.

James slides into Trent in one go, grabbing him by the collar for leverage. Trent doesn’t expect it so soon, and he lets out a strangled moan. James has one hand on the collar, one on Trent’s hip, fucking him open. 

He pulls the collar up so Trent is upright, sweaty back pressed up against James’ toned front. James only picks up the pace, making Trent a moaning mess. The slap of skin against skin is almost too much for Trent, but James warns him not to come too soon. 

“Fucking whore, don’t fucking say a word. Make one more noise and we’re done here. Think you can control yourself?”

Trent stays silent.

“You’re nothing. You’re only here to make me feel good. When I’m done with you, that’s it. You’re just my fucktoy. Worthless. Slut.” He punctuates his words with his thrusts. Trent is shaking at this point, barely keeping it together. He wants to come and make noise so bad, but he knows if he does James will stop their scene and he’ll be in trouble.

“Gonna fill you up, Trent.” James says, sucking marks all over Trent’s shoulders and back, still keeping him upright with the collar.

He comes hard into Trent with a low moan, holding Trent as close as possible. 

He flips Trent over on his back and rips the panties off, finally freeing Trent’s cock. It’s insanely hard, still sticky from coming last time. 

“You can come now princess.”

James grabs Trent’s balls, and takes his whole length into his mouth at once. Trent comes pretty much immediately which is to be expected. James keeps it all in his mouth and climbs up Trent’s body, kissing him and feeding him his own come. Trent gulps it down, and continues to kiss James. At this point they’re both softer, James cradling Trent’s head.

“You did so amazing baby, so hot for me. You were perfect. You feel okay? Need anything?” 

“Just want cuddles.” Trent says, so tired and overstimulated.

“Ok just let me get you cleaned up.”

James is always slightly worried about Trent after their sessions. He’s just been fucked so hard at this point, covered in marks and come and spit, tears in his eyes. He’s even bruised all around where the collar was. So James works extra hard to make him comfortable, cleaning him up and getting some pjs on him. 

Once they’re settled back in, James spoons Trent, pulling him back into his chest and kissing his neck.

“Shhh it’s ok baby, you can relax now, did so good for me. Just breathe, I’m right here.”

“Mmm love you. Goodnight.”

James’ eyes widen, he’s never heard that from Trent before. He thinks he must still be under, so he kisses Trent on the back of the head and they both fall asleep, pressed tightly together.


	2. All The Love In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sounds perfect, want me to pick you up baby?” The “baby” was unintentional and totally a product of him jerking off. He’s so used to how he talks to Trent in the bedroom. He panics again.
> 
> Title is NIN, duh.

James wakes up the next morning still cuddled close, warm and content. Moments like these make him forget what their arrangement really is; James fucking Trent when he needs it and not much more. Moments like these make James feel love, which he’s never felt for a man before. It scares him, but he tries to just enjoy being the big spoon for a bit longer. 

He never forgets to savor these moments because he’s always afraid that it will be the last time. Sometimes it’s months before he hears from Trent. He can’t complain, there’s never been an obligation from either side, but these mornings together are his favorite.

He appreciates Trent’s muscular frame rising and falling with each breath, the little noises he makes in his sleep. How he can see the hickeys and bruises peeking out from his old t-shirt and knowing he put them there. 

“Mmm, morning” Trent says, voice absolutely wrecked from last night. It gives James butterflies. “Thank you.” 

“Morning cutie, no need to thank me.” James says, pressing a kiss to the back of Trent’s head. 

Trent wiggles his butt backwards into James’ crotch as an extra thank you, which makes them both giggle. He gets up and offers James some breakfast, which James refuses. He says he has to be going, but really he’s just panicking. 

He leaves in a hurry and collapses on his bed at home. Did Trent really say “I love you” last night? Did he really call Trent “cutie” this morning? When did they get so domestic? This used to just be pure fucking for Trent to deal with rough life stuff. Now just wants to go cuddle Trent and watch a movie. And fuck afterwards, of course. But after. 

He lets his mind wander for a bit before deciding to jerk off. He keeps thinking about last night, how much deeper his connection with Trent felt, how incredibly hot everything about him is. 

He pulls his dick out and works himself up, picturing last night. He loves Trent’s desperation, there’s just so much emotion in him that’s always begging to get out. He pictures sliding into Trent, filling him up. He’s startled when his phone rings; he’d usually just ignore it but he glanced quickly at it and sees that it’s Trent. He’s shocked- he just left an hour ago, usually he wouldn’t see Trent again for at least a few months. 

“Hey man, what’s up?” James breathes out, trying to sound somewhat composed.

“Nothing really, just wanted to make sure you were ok, you left so quickly.”

“Oh yeah, sorry I just figured you needed your space this morning.” James says, still stroking his dick. Trent’s voice is always hot, even when he’s just making small talk.

“Oh ok, well I don’t really have much to do today for once, wanna do something?” Trent sounds almost insecure and James can’t believe it. Is Trent asking him to just hang out, like friends? A date? His mind is racing.

“Yeah sure, anything in mind?”

“I was thinking lunch or something, maybe go to the beach? I haven’t been to the beach in like five years.” Trent says, hesitant. It’s almost like he thinks James will say no. James has never and he’s pretty sure he will never say no to Trent. How could he? 

“Sounds perfect, want me to pick you up baby?” The “baby” was unintentional and totally a product of him jerking off. He’s so used to how he talks to Trent in the bedroom. He panics again. 

“Yeah, sounds good. See you soon.” Trent didn’t miss a beat. Is this just how they are now? They hang up, and James comes. 

He’s suddenly nervous. Every other time he goes to see Trent, he knows pretty much what to expect and what to do. Degrade him, fuck him, praise him and clean him up. This time they’re just hanging out- what does he wear? What are they gonna talk about? Does Trent want sex this time? He’s just nervous. 

He puts on his sexiest swim trunks and a tight t shirt that shows off his lanky arms. He fixes his hair about 100 times before he leaves. He knows Trent has seen his dick numerous times but this time feels different. He feels like he’s getting ready for a date.

He rings Trent’s doorbell, and suddenly feels like he should have brought him something. Flowers? Candy?

The door opens and James forgets his train of thought. Trent looks...he can’t describe it. It’s only 1pm, he can’t remember the last time he saw Trent in the daylight like this, not having just woken up from a night of intense fucking, both exhausted. Trent looks refreshed, clearly having just showered, and has a black v-neck on paired with surprisingly short black swim trunks. His skin stands in sharp contrast to all the black, smooth and inviting. His marks are still highly visible from last night, especially the bruising around his neck. James blushes. 

“How’s it going? You ok?” Trent says, and James realizes he hasn’t said anything in probably a full minute, just taking in the sight in front of him. 

“Oh good, yeah I’m ok. You look uh...really good.” James says, still blushing and a little breathless.

“Thanks, you too. You’re cute when you blush.” 

James’ heart is in his throat at this point- he feels like this is not only a date but a first date. He was just fucking Trent’s brains out like 12 hours ago, and now he feels like he’s on a first date with him. How did this happen? 

They head out the door, Trent noticing James’ brand new Range Rover. 

“Nice car, you liking it?”

“Yeah, thanks, you’ve never been in it huh?”

“No, if I had you’d remember. Would’ve given you road head.” Trent says, matter-of-factly. 

“Such a slut” James teases as they get in. Trent goes to work quickly getting his phone synced with the car so he can put his own music on. He settles on some Bowie, and rests his hand on James’ thigh. 

“Nice choice.” James says, about the music and the touching.

They go to a place Trent recommended for lunch, an intimate spot with outdoor seating right on the beach. They both get light meals, and James giggles when someone at the next table asks for a picture with Trent. Trent is very accommodating, chatting with them for a minute and taking a picture, before saying he has to get back to his table. 

“Sorry, sweet kids I didn’t wanna say no to them.” Trent says, sitting back down. 

“I know the feeling.” James says, finishing up his plate. He loves the idea that all of the marks he left on Trent will be visible in someone’s picture. He suddenly feels possessive. 

He picks up the bill with protest from Trent, and they head down to the beach. Trent takes his shirt off first, and after gawking for a minute James follows. 

“You’re so pale! You needed today huh.” Trent says jokingly, poking James in the ribs.

“Look who’s talking. You’re like a ghost!” 

“Hey, it’s my look. You can’t be edgy when you’re all tan.”

“Fine. At least it works on you.” 

They wade into the ocean, swimming as far out as they can. Once they’re out pretty far they take a break and float for a while before racing each other back. James wins.

“Prick, it’s only because you’re taller.”

“Awww you’re so mad!” James says with a grin.

They settle down on a couple towels, almost touching. It’s a pretty quiet day at the beach, probably because it’s in the middle of a work day, but still. It’s peaceful and warm. 

James can’t help but ask, “is this a date?” He regrets the words before he’s even done with the sentence, but he’s never been very good at impulse control.

“Uh, yeah I guess. Is that ok?” Trent says, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, that’s ok.” James says, leaning over to kiss Trent. It’s a deep kiss, like the one last night, but with feelings.

Trent swallows. 

“You trying to make me hard in public?” Trent says quietly, glancing around first to make sure no one will hear him. 

“Is it working?” James asks with a smile. Things are so easy with Trent, he’s starting to loosen up. 

Trent doesn’t say anything. 

“You look delicious out here, all the marks I left on you on display for everyone to see. How’s that make you feel? Like you’re mine?” 

Trent blushes. He actually blushes. “Yeah, yours.” He says, heart pounding. James can’t believe this is happening. Trent’s saying these words out in public, and they’re not fucking. They’re on a date. And Trent is his. He thinks he would faint if he was standing.

“You’re adorable.” James says, and he can’t stop smiling. “Can we go back to your place so we can fuck?” 

“Insatiable.” Trent says, but he stands up and they head back towards the car nonetheless. 

Once they’re in the car, Trent suggests they go to James’ place.

“I’ve never seen it, and since I’ve seen your dick and now your car, I think I should see your place” 

“Strange logic but ok. Just a warning I didn’t really clean up so don’t give me a hard time.” James says. But he knows it’s coming. He has an extensive Nine Inch Nails merch collection, including a pretty embarrassingly sexy picture of Trent on his wall. What? He gets to fuck him like 3 times a year, he’s not just gonna forget about him the rest of the time. Besides, he’s always loved the music. That’s the part he usually doesn’t have time to think about when they’re together- he really admires Trent’s talent. He grew up listening to NIN, and he hasn’t exactly hidden that fact from Trent, they just don’t really talk about it.

They pull up to James’ house, and James runs around to open the door for Trent. 

“What a gentleman.” Trent says sarcastically. 

James pats Trent on the butt as they make their way up the walk, opening the door for him. 

“I feel like a 50s housewife right now. Stop being so chivalrous you dick.” Trent says, laughing. 

“I’m trying to woo you.” James says with a pout. 

“My statement stands.” 

James gets them some water and starts Trent on a little tour. 

“Ok so this is the uh, living room area, got some chairs, a couch, ooh got some pillows...”

“What the fuck is wrong with you” 

“Excuse me this is a tour, please save your questions for the end.”

Trent rolls his eyes, but keeps following him.

“Anyway, come this way and you’ll see the kitchen on your left. Don’t gawk, I know it’s beautiful. Down this hall is a bathroom, and some bedrooms. And at the end of the hall is my bedroom, and that’s the tour!” James says, ushering Trent back to the living room.

“Wait I don’t get to see your room? What kind of tour is this? Show me your room.” Trent says, and keeping with the trend of never saying no to Trent, he says ok. 

“Just...please don’t freak out. I’m not a weirdo. I just, before I met you in person I was a big fan, you know, and I just, this is what it looked like before us...” 

“Oh my god just show it to me holy shit.” Trent cuts him off

“Fine. This way, sir.”

James opens his door and Trent isn’t taken aback immediately, it looks like a normal bedroom. King size bed near the windows, a big desk and some bookshelves. Then he notices a collection of NIN CDs and DVDs. 

“This isn’t weird, James.” 

“Ok but look next to the bed.” James says, covering his face.

Trent sees a picture of himself from a few years ago on stage, sweat making his clothes stick to him. His shirt is riding up, exposing his hipbones. 

“Can I have a picture of you to put in my room?” Trent asks, sitting down on the bed. 

James is so so relieved that Trent didn’t just immediately leave, and the thought of Trent wanting a picture of him on his wall is making him hard.

“You’d really want that? Wanna take one?” James says, teasingly.

“Maybe. Let’s see where the day goes. Don’t just want any picture, want it to be special.” Trent says, looking through the books on James’ nightstand.

“Wanna watch some TV?” James says, sitting on the bed too. They both cuddle up, and put on some Office reruns. James slides a hand under Trent’s shirt, rubbing his chest.

“Miss you” Trent says.

“I’m right here, baby.”

“Miss having you inside me.” Trent says, and James swears his dick has never gotten harder faster. 

“Yeah? I miss it too.” James says, heart rate increasing rapidly, moving his hand lower on Trent’s abdomen. “You want me to take care of you? Love taking care of you.” 

“Yeah, wanna take care of you too.” Trent says, getting up on his knees. He pulls James’ shorts down, freeing his cock. Trent has never done this before, he’s always the sub 100 percent. Seeing Trent take a little control makes him dizzy. 

“Wanted to suck you at the beach, you’re so hard to resist. That kiss made me so hard. Wanna taste you.” Trent says, ducking his head down and taking James into his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ.” James stutters out, bucking his hips up.

Trent puts both hands on James’ hips, biceps flexing to hold him down. “Be patient, baby.” 

James almost comes at the name- this is something he never thought would happen. Trent is making James feel good just to make him feel good. It’s not a dom/sub thing, just sex for the sake of sex. Maybe some people would find it boring but he’s absolutely ecstatic, they went on a date and now they’re in James’ bed getting off together. Trent will probably sleep over. In James’ bed. 

He snakes a hand into Trent’s hair; not pushing, just touching. 

“Feels so good, you look so pretty.” 

“Can I fuck you?” Trent asks, blatantly as usual. 

“Um...I, yeah of course you can.” James nods, and Trent lifts his legs up to get access to his hole. He starts kissing James’ thighs, the top of his ass, his balls. He slowly makes his way to his hole, licking around the rim. James moans loudly and tries to keep relatively still. 

“Fuck, Trent.” 

“You taste like the ocean. Makes my mouth water.” Trent says, making eye contact. James’ dick twitches. 

Trent inserts a finger, then two, slowly stretching. “You’re so tight. Have you ever been fucked before?” 

“Uh...not by uh. No.” James confesses. He’s definitely experimented by himself but nothing serious.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Trent says, breathless. “I’ll go easy on you.” 

He adds a third finger after grabbing some lube and James winces, but slowly gets used to the stretch. Trent does go slow, eyes glued to his fingers. He’s mesmerized by how tight James is, and how good his dick is gonna feel inside him. 

“You think you’re ready?” 

“Yeah, I’m nervous.” 

“It’s ok, I’ll go slow. You sure you’re ready? We don’t have to.” Trent says with concern and kindness in his eyes.

“God you’re sweet. I’m sure, let’s do this. I trust you. Want you.”

Trent smiles and lines up, slowly pushing in. “Holy shit, fuck you’re tight. You ok?” Trent asks.

James is gone. He’s always thought of himself as a dom, and never really imagined liking being fucked like this. He couldn’t have been more wrong. It feels so incredibly intimate, Trent inside him and looking into his eyes, feeling his dick twitch.

“Feels amazing, so so good. Oh my god, Trent.” James breathes out, “I love you.” 

Panic starts to set in when Trent slows down. 

“You mean that?” 

James swallows hard, “Yes.” 

“I love you too.” Trent smiles, and it’s the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. 

He pulls Trent down into a deep kiss, like the one earlier but with love. It’s all so overwhelming. There are so many firsts happening right now and he’s just gone. Trent keeps fucking him and kissing him, jerking him in rhythm. They both come at the same time.

Trent pulls out and they clean up, both buzzing. They cuddle up afterwards, sun starting to set. 

Trent pulls out his phone and takes a picture of James smiling at him, shirtless and messy hair. “This is the one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! It turned out insanely cheesy but it made me happy to think of Trent happy, so here we are.


	3. The Houses Up Above, And The Way You Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna take you somewhere.” 
> 
> “Ok, where you wanna go?” 
> 
> “Anywhere you want.” 
> 
> Title from Bombay Bicycle Club

Trent collapses on his bed at home, letting out an admittedly over dramatic sigh. It feels silly to think James has such a hold on him but he hasn’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe ever.

He pins the picture he took of James up next to his bed, getting lost in it for a moment. He can be so open and raw with James, share kinks with him that he never dared share with anyone else. He’s never even let anyone else fuck him. 

His phone rings.

“Wanna come over baby?” James’ voice is rough, low, sending a chill up Trent’s spine.

“I just left your house.” Trent replies, laughing.

“Wanna come back?” 

“You’re insatiable. Why don’t we meet for dinner and see what happens. I’ll text you the address.” 

Trent showers and heads out, still in slight disbelief that he and James actually exchanged I love you’s earlier today. His heart flutters a bit, and he scoffs. When did he get so soft? 

He sees James walking towards the table and his heart flutters again, but this time he doesn’t fight it. He stands up to greet him, kissing him deeply. James’ head is spinning, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“I missed you.” James has the closest thing Trent’s ever seen to actual heart eyes. 

“Fucking ridiculous. Missed you, too.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you, do we really have to sit through dinner? Can’t we just go back to your place?” James asks, almost begging already.

“No, I’m hungry and I need my strength so I can fuck the shit out of you later. Be patient.”

James turns red, and they’re both pleased at the recent role reversal. 

“Ok, sir.” 

Trent’s eyes are dark and he gives James a look that he can only interpret as murderous. He’s actually a little afraid of what Trent is going to do to him later. 1% afraid, 99% fucking elated.

—————

The dinner drags on as James tries to keep it in his pants, unable to focus on eating anything.

“Open your mouth.” Trent commands, food on his fork in front of James’ face. James obliges immediately, taking the bite while looking into Trent’s eyes.

“Good boy.” Trent breathes out, inches from James’ face. James’ eyes go wide and his breathing quickens. Trent continues to feed him, gaze moving from his lips back to his eyes, praising him along the way. James can’t help but make small noises with each praise, almost in shock of how fucking hot Trent feeding him is.

—————

They finally get back to Trent’s place, James painfully hard and almost whining with every movement, both of them naked within seconds of getting inside. Trent sits down on the couch and James wastes no time straddling him, grinding down, kissing him. 

Trent reaches around to James’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart and teasing his hole.

“Miss that hole, princess. You ready for me?” 

James thinks that if Trent calls him one more fucking name tonight he’ll pass out.

“Yeah, want you so bad, daddy.” James whines out, in contrast to his usual deep, rough tone.

Trent gives him a surprised look.

“You want daddy to fuck you, James?” 

“Yes please, need your cock.” James draws his words out, writhing around on Trent’s lap.

Trent lines up, almost dizzy, and slides in. He fucks into the taller man, both moaning with every thrust. James takes a couple of Trent’s fingers into his mouth, making an obscene show of sucking them.

“Fucking slut, Jesus Christ.” 

James’ full lips are sliding around Trent’s fingers, spit dripping down his arm, James moaning exceedingly loudly. 

Trent flips them around so he’s on top of James, fucking into him at a bruising pace, large hand around James’ throat.

Trent slowly tightens his grip, seeing how much James will take. After a few seconds he’s really choking him, James almost unable to breathe at all. 

“My little slut, you’ll take whatever daddy gives you, won’t you? So greedy.” James does his best to nod.

“I bet I could choke you ‘til you pass out, and you wouldn’t even try to stop me, huh? Want my dick that bad?” James nods again, making a couple small choked noises.

Trent finally lets up on his grip, only to grab James by the jaw and slap him, hard.

“Daddy.” Is all James manages to moan out.

“Shut the fuck up.” Trent barks back.

He hits him a few more times, James drooling a bit and coughing, red marks already forming on his face. Trent pulls out abruptly, and sits back down on the couch, pulling James to his knees on the floor in front of him.

He slides into James’ mouth immediately,  
the taller man clasping his hands together behind his back, tasting himself all over Trent. Trent grabs the back of his head and fucks into him incredibly hard, hitting the back of James’ throat, making him gag.

As soon as James looks up at Trent, eyes watering and face red, Trent looses it and comes hard down James’ throat for what feels like forever.

James is completely spent, and he hasn’t even come yet. He’s sure his face will bruise, and it’s making his dick even harder just thinking about it.

“What a good little boy I have, taking everything so good.” Trent purrs out, leaning down to kiss James. 

“Think you can take some more, princess?” James nods again, wanting whatever he can get from Trent, no matter what it is. He doesn’t think he can verbally confirm because his throat is absolutely wrecked, but he’s sure.

Trent smiles and heads into the other room, James waiting patiently on his knees in front of the couch. Trent walks out with an alarmingly large dildo and some rope, and James’ eyes go wide. 

“You scared, baby?” James swallows hard and nods once again. Trent admires the view for a moment, James bruised and exceedingly hard, waiting.

“You can take it, I know you can.” He pulls James up by the arm and leads him into the bedroom. Once there, he gags him and ties his hands to the headboard with no protest. 

James panics a little, knowing he’s completely at Trent’s mercy. There’s not really any way he can resist, can barely make any noise. He wouldn’t let anyone in the world do this except Trent, he thinks.

“What a pretty sight you are, James.” Trent says, kneeling down on the bed in between his open legs. “So hard for daddy, huh?” He traces his fingers up James’ legs lightly, goosebumps appearing wherever he touches. James’ eyes roll back and he manages a small moan.

Trent slowly pushes James’ legs up, revealing his hole, still a bit open from earlier. He ducks his head down and licks his perrenium, down to his hole, tracing the rim. 

James is whining and writhing, unable to hold back. 

“Don’t fucking move again, or you will not come tonight. Or this week. And you’ll have to sleep in this position.” 

James gulps, and settles down. 

Trent continues licking, prodding his tongue inside, then some fingers, hitting just the right spot. James squeezes his eyes shut and uses all of his strength to keep still.

“Good boy.” 

Without much warning, Trent slides the dildo in, and James lets out a scream as best he can from around the gag. Trent doesn’t give him time to adjust, instantly starting a slow and painful pace.

“Look at that little hole stretch for me.” Trent purrs out, licking around it. “You fucking slut. Don’t dare come until I tell you. Got it?” James nods.

Trent takes James’ length into his mouth all at once, and James whines and yells around the gag, trying to not come or move. It might be the hardest thing he’s ever done. 

Trent continues sucking and fucking James with the dildo at an equal and torturous pace, humming around James’ dick to make it even more unbearable. 

“You think you deserve to come, sweetheart?” 

James nods furiously and tries to get out an “mmmm”.

“Ok baby, but I’m not gonna help. You’re gonna come untouched for me.” Trent says, pulling the dildo out. James does his best to make a noise in protest, but he knows he’d be fighting a losing battle. 

Trent climbs up James’ body, not touching him, hovering over his face. “Concentrate real hard for me, baby boy. Daddy wants you to come. You wanna come for daddy?” 

James nods, tears forming in his eyes. He wants to come so bad, he’s so overstimulated and worked up, hurting and also feeling amazing, and he wants to be touched so badly. He mumbles something unintelligible around the gag, and Trent moves it a little so he can hear him. 

“Hit me, please.” 

Trent is almost surprised and puts the gag back, moving to straddle James’ chest. He lines up and slaps him once, James shifting his eyes tight. Trent keeps it up, almost winning himself at the deep bruises already forming on his boy’s face. But he knows James wants it.

“You look so pretty all fucked up. Come for me, princess.” 

James finally comes incredibly hard, screaming behind his gag, Trent savoring every second, watching him come down, watching more and more tears form in his eyes. 

“Fuck, you did such an amazing job, you ok baby?” Trent says, voice soft, removing all the restraints. 

James nods, unable to speak. He’s so weak, barely able to lift his head or arms. Trent cleans him up a bit, laying down next to him and stoking his hair. 

“What a beautiful boy, I’m so so lucky. I love you, James.” 

“Love you too, Trent.” James’ voice is painfully rough, a little blood trickling down his cheek, eyes red and bleary. Trent’s never seen anything sexier. 

—————

The next day James wakes up late, finding Trent already sitting at the table in the kitchen having coffee. 

James still looks absolutely wrecked, bruised and slightly bloody, hair messy and in one of Trent’s shirts. He groans when he sees Trent and makes grabby hands at him before sitting in his lap. Trent cannot believe how cute this man is, and he almost feels bad for fucking him up so badly last night. Almost. 

“You ok, my love? Need anything?” 

“Just you.” James says, nuzzling into Trent’s neck.

“You’re so fucking adorable. How’s your ass feel?” 

“Sore, good.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” James says, beaming, his eyes still tired and not open all the way. Trent gets lost looking at him often, in moments like these. He radiates love for Trent but also the desire to be his, to do whatever he can to make sure Trent’s happy. 

“I wanna take you somewhere.” 

“Ok, where you wanna go?” 

“Anywhere you want.” Trent says matter-of-factly, locking eyes with the younger man. 

“Like mini golf?”

“Ok if you really want, but I was thinking more like Italy or something.” Trent says with a chuckle. 

“Shit really? You wanna go on a trip with me?” 

“Course. My love.” Trent says, unusually soft. 

James smiles in a shy way that makes Trent breathless for a moment. 

“You know I’ve always wanted to go to the Czech Republic. They have these amazing forests and cute towns, and there’s this church and the inside is decorated with bones. It’s so cool.” James says, his eyes lighting up. 

“You are such a dork. We’re going.”


End file.
